The present invention relates to a front-loading syringe support device for an angiographic injector.
The invention relates essentially to the field of injecting contrast media for establishing diagnoses by medical imaging (scanners, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and the like).
Front-loading syringes are provided, generally at the rear, with at least one projection projecting from their cylindrical body in order to enable them to be releasably secured to the injector or to a support device secured to the front face thereof. The projection may be a plate (see for example WO-A-02/056947) or a pair of diametrically-opposite tabs (see for example WO-A-97/36635).
Nevertheless, the above arrangements are not entirely satisfactory, either because they do not directly ensure angular positioning of the syringe about its axis, or else because the movement of the syringe on the injector is relatively complex, in particular being of the bayonet type.
WO-A-95/13841 uses a support device in accordance with the precharacterizing portion of claim 1, and provides means for fastening the syringe in a single action serving simultaneously to position the syringe angularly about its own axis. Nevertheless, that prior arrangement does not enable the syringe to be disconnected and withdrawn when the pusher is engaged in the body of the syringe.